Good Morning
by Nny11
Summary: A bit of morning from Seven of Nine's perspective. First person PoV. 7/B'Elanna slight fluff romance.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, and I make no money from these random bursts of creative nothings. So you can put your lawyer away now, thank you. Also mostly un-beta'd.

Rating: Pretty much all ages goodness, "minor" curse words here and there but nothing too bad.

Summary: A morning from Seven of Nine's perspective. First person PoV.

It is star date 56611.64; August 12th, 2379. It is 06:00 hours in the morning. I have awoken from exactly 9.09325 hours of sleep. I am on my back on my bed, and next to my partner B'Elanna Torres. She is in slow-wave sleep, her heart rate is 55 beats per minute, and she is snoring softly due to a deviated septum. Her back is facing towards me, her body temperature is approximately 100 degrees Fahrenheit, or 37.78 degrees Celsius, or 310.78 degrees Kelvin. This is normal. B'Elanna Torres is functioning within normal parameters, self diagnostic may now continue unimpaired.

…

I am functioning within normal parameters. However, I am stiff from sleeping in an uncomfortable position throughout the night.

The temperature outside is 70 degrees Fahrenheit, 21.11 Celsius, and 294.11 Kelvin. There is a pigeon that is calling for a mate 8.76 meters away. It is unsuccessful in its attempts. The environmental controls are active and keeping our home at 80 degrees Fahrenheit with 70 percent humidity. This is too warm for my mate, and I did not change its parameters, therefore, B'Elanna Torres has changed it in an attempt to 'keep me cozy'. This is pleasing to me.

Opening my eyes I observe the sunlight on the pebbled white celing. It is coming in through our window at a 40 degree angle; this creates a pleasing color from the window pane. I have been awake for approximately 10.623 minutes. B'Elanna Torres was supposed to awaken 0.387 minutes ago. However, she enjoys 'sleeping in' and there is no need for her to be up at this hour. That is incorrect, I wish her to be up at this hour in order to hold me. However, I do not wish her to feel sleepy later in the day. I must not wake her at this 'early' hour.

I stand up and go through my 'morning routine', which is when I take care of my necessary grooming protocols. I use the sonic shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and dress in an appropriate set of clothing for a day 'off'. B'Elanna Torres has informed me that on the days I am not working I should 'relax' and 'enjoy', I do not need to wear my uniform during this time. I have since selected three casual outfits, two pairs of sleep wear, one exercise outfit, a swimsuit, and two formal dresses. My parmaqqay encourages me to procure further clothing items, I do not agree as this is more than enough for any practical purposes. After my morning protocols I quietly cross our bedroom and go into the kitchen, and begin to make breakfast.

B'Elanna Torres has woken up, as is her usual style when I begin to prepare our morning nutritional meal. Her heartbeat has risen to 62 beats per minute and continues to rise; her temperature is the same as it was approximately 42.312 minutes ago. It is now approximately 06:53 hours. She has finally noticed my absence from the bed, she curses at nothing in particular for 24.326 seconds.

"Seven?...Babe, where are you?" Her voice is gruff. I can hear her smacking her lips. The bed creaks as she stands up to find me. B'Elanna Torres is not stable on her feet at this time; she is shuffling in my direction.

"I do not understand why you would ask for my location simply to stumble over to my current location without my help."

She is yawning. It is 'cute'. Her morning breath is not cute.

"Good God, I've been up for only a minute and you're gettin' all Borgy on me." B'Elanna Torres twists her head causing the cavitation of the vertebrae on her upper spinal column.

"This is correct."

B'Elanna yawns again before moving towards me. "There you have it." She is still 'half-asleep'.

"B'Elanna Torres you will brush your teeth immediately, afterwards I may give you a kiss for being 'cute'."

She rolls her eyes before using her hand to check her breath. "And what are the 'requirements' to guarantee a kiss?"

"Proper oral hygiene and one hug."

"Ok, ok, I get it I have bad breath! I'm Klingon, we do that." B'Elanna is attempting to get me to argue with her. I will not allow her to distract me from my morning kiss.

"You will enact morning protocol five so I may kiss you, comply."

Throwing her hands into the air B'Elanna walks to the bathroom to commence her tooth brushing; her footsteps are approximately eight decibels louder than usual. "Cease your stomping, it is distracting." She curses at me for approximately 30.948 seconds. "Insulting my heritage, intelligence, and sexual prowess will not increase your chances of receiving a morning kiss." She curses at her own loudness for exactly 14.2 seconds at nine decibels less volume than usual. When she returns to the kitchen I have finished making our eggs and toast. I poured the coffee two minutes before she arrived in order to assure that she would not burn herself with it. I put the plates onto the table before turning to face her. B'Elanna is grinning at me lopsidedly, this is also cute. "Smiling increases the likelihood that you shall be kissed this morning. I still require a hug however."

B'Elanna Torres happily obliges my desires by hugging me tightly before kissing me soundly. The whole process takes nearly four minutes, and B'Elanna Torres does indeed have a minty taste on her lips from brushing. I am pleased.

"Good morning to you too Seven." She gives me a small shove. I sway backwards 3.98 centimeters in order to make her push seem more effective. B'Elanna Torres then takes my hand and pulls me to sit down with her. She refuses to release my hand for the next 20.436 minutes. I believe I am in love.


End file.
